wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Domon Kasshu
The Return of Domon Kasshu is the Seventy-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 2, 2016. Synopsis Domon interrupts a fight between Neo France's representative, George de Sand, and another opponent, but George, disgusted at this cavalier attitude, refuses to accept the challenge. Plot The Episode begins with the Flashback. In the Space Colony of Neo Japan, a young boy was one of the scientists who worked on the Ultimate Gundam along with his father, a Gundam that would be more powerful then any developed before for the purpose of restoring the Earth. However, the invaders decided to use the Ultimate Gundam for his own evil schemes, attempted to confiscate the Gundam, Dr. Kasshu told Kyoji to take the Ultimate Gundam to Earth to keep it out of the hands of the Military. In the ensuing chaos, Domon's mother, Mikino, was fatally shot when she shielded Kyoji from the gunfire from one of Ulube's soldiers as her son evaded the invaders. At the Present, George de Sand and another opponent at the ancient ruins of Paris are prepared to battle. In his eagerness, Domon interrupts a fight between Neo France's representative, George de Sand, and another opponent, but George, disgusted at this cavalier attitude, refuses to accept the challenge. Desperate to meet George again in battle, Domon accepts the plan of the Princess of Neo France, Marie Louise, to fake her kidnapping and have George come to save her with his Gundam Rose. George obliges, but during the fight he willingly lets himself open for attack as he prevents the Eiffel Tower from falling on Rain and Marie Louise, and Domon refuses to take off his Gundam's head. After the match, after revealing that the kidnapping was a stage-up, George declares to not know the man of the picture, and Domon and Rain leave for Neo China located in the Yellow Comet Village. Meanwhile, At Eggman's Secret Base in the Yellow Comet Village, Paul de Sand receives the call from Toshiya Gekko and Wong Yunfat. Toshiya Gekko tells Paul de Sand to be part of the Dark Gundam Project which he agrees while Paul Gekko Junior's group ended up with Paul Gekko's group and heads for the Yellow Comet Village. Characters *Dr. Kasshu *Kyoji Kasshu *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Esdeath *Tatsumi *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand *Master Asia *Wong Yunfat Battles 'Domon vs. George' 'Participants' *Domon Kasshu *George de Sand 'Locations' *Kamiki Region **Ancient ruins of Paris 'Winners' *None Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon